夢望斷 (Broken Hopes and Dreams)
by Galaxy God
Summary: This inept author, yours truly, attempts to do justice to two poor souls by taking a glance at their relationship as the seasons come and go. Heavily based off of the song, hence the title. (Romance/Angst) Contains spoilers, but I don't understand why you're reading fan works if you haven't even experienced the actual content first.
1. Preface

**暖春初見**

 **炎夏熱戀**

 **晚秋道別**

 **寒冬長眠**


	2. Spring

["My name is 9S, ma'am." He gave a salute. Standard YoRHa proceedings. 2B's mouth formed a thin line. Perhaps she was disgruntled? "Nice to meet you." "No, the pleasure's all mine, ma'am! I've heard many stories about you!" "Actually, he searched through the database for information pertaining to your character." "Aw, pod!" True to his identification, 9S was very nosy. It was kind of annoying, yet held a kind of charm. "Anyways, we're to be deployed right away, ma'am." "Don't call me ma'am." "A-Ah...I'll try not to in the future…" Subservient to boot. 9S was like one of those dogs. 2B couldn't remember the last time she saw one of them. Perhaps in one of those visual recordings that she watched? "-bes...Tubes!" She winced. Her mind had wandered off, and when she snapped back to, he was apparently trying to grab her attention. Awkward silence ensued. "...Too casual? It was too casual, wasn't it...I'm sorry! Really sorry! I just...You know...Thought…" With a flourish of her skirt, 2B made a one hundred and eighty degree turn and left. Pod 153 exchanged a glance with Pod 042, some telepathic exchange ensuing between the two. "Ouch...Cold shoulder. Looks like I screwed up first impressions…" 9S hung his head, put off by his ineptitude. It didn't last long, for his back straightened and he plastered a glowing smile. "There'll always be more impressions to make, anyways!" "Suggestion, YoRHa unit No. 9 Type S." "...Yeah? What's up?" "Refrain from getting close to YoRHa unit No. 2 Type B. Emotions are prohibited. Not to mention, your operator-" "Yeah, yeah...She'll get mad. But it's okay! I mean...This is my first actual partner I can see in the flesh! I want to...You know...Get to know her a bit. Maybe we have something in common!" 9S giddily jumped up and down at the prospect. "Just you wait!"]

[The Bunker was as quiet as a library. 9S hated it. He couldn't stand silence...It always overwhelmed him. Was there any such thing as a phobia for that? He'd have to look into it later. Suddenly, the face of 21O popped up in the corner of his eye. "YoRHa unit No. 9 Type S, you are to report to the command center." "Got it, got it…" Though he did not enjoy hanging out with the Commander, it certainly beat having nothing to do. Without skipping a beat, he made his way over. The site of operators going at their own devices always unnerved him a little. The monotony of their jobs betrayed them, or so he thought. Their ambitions, their dreams, everything, all wiped away by something as simple as a vocation. But, the job demands it, and so did the war effort. Plus, who was he to pretend he had human ideals? He did not have that privilege. It was simply programmed into him. Behind him, he could hear the sound of high heels tapping on the floor, drawing nearer and nearer. It would only take a small shift of his body and the turn of his head to change his life forever. His black box seemed to stop functioning for a second, and his systems were thrown into a frenzy. Amidst the haywire he detected no abnormalities, but...He could not pinpoint the source of his chaotic emotions. "Greetings." "..." "..." "..." "...Hello?" Ah, yes, where was he? He clamped his jaw when he realized he had been struck dumb by her. "Oh, where are my manners! Hi there! I am YoRHa unit No. 9 Type S." "Ah...Nice to meet you, 9S. I am YoRHa unit No. 2 Type B."]

[The sound of metal piercing circuitry did not drown out the high pitched cry of the robot in its death throes. 2B drew the blade from the dying automaton and gracefully sheathed it. "Job completed." "Nicely done!" Her operator, a bubbly girl, cheerfully praised her. She was always the very happy go lucky of all the operators, not to mention almost a complete polar opposite to 2B in terms of personality. She made no attempts to stop 6O's ramblings, rather tuned her out and began making her way back to the Bunker. It had been days, no months, since her last big assignment. They gave her simple extermination or patrolling jobs at obscure outposts, leaving her with a lot of time to just think. She did not like thinking. It gave her a feeling of anxiety, and restlessness. Not to mention, the more she thought and imagined what would have been or what could have been, she feels herself break a little more. "Emotions are prohibited," she chided herself. "...did I mention you're being assigned a partner? You're actually standing near the rendezvous point!" Had 2B possessed blood, it would have ran cold. She regretted tuning back in, for she knew all too well what was going to happen. And she could never stop herself from falling every time. It was happening again. She had to get away...This time she will break the cycle. She swore to whatever gods there were that today would be the end of her pleasurable misery. "Nice to meet you, ma'am!The sound of a male voice accompanied by footsteps in front of her drew her attention. It appeared there were no such thing as a god.]


	3. Summer

[The two quietly walked side by side through the crooked landscape. They were hanging around the outskirts of the city. It was strange to see nature creep up on the concrete walls and paved roads, reclaiming territory that was once stolen from them. Beautifully poetic. From the edges of abandoned civilization, they made their way into the forest. The trees majestically soared above their heads. Moments like these were moments that 9S dared not to make idle chatter. It would ruin the sanctity of it all. So, it was to his surprise when it was 2B who spoke. "9S…" "E-Eh?" "Give me a second to rest." "Ma'am, are you alright?" "Don't call me ma'am…" "Oh, yes, sorry…" She stopped and placed a hand on a boulder. When she deemed it proper enough to support her weight, she elegantly sat down. Not a single noise was made, even though she carried heavy weapons and dressed in a skirt. 2B awkwardly sat on the other side, back facing hers. In comparison, he seemed clunky and disoriented. And so the silence resumed. 9S took the time to do some introspection. Every day, his attempts to appease her seemed to only worsen their relationship. Even someone as outwardly optimistic as 9S would notice. He was renowned for his empathy, after all. Perhaps their chemistry just wasn't meant to be...Or so he thought until his ears picked up a faint rustling. Peeking over his shoulder, he found that 2B was shaking, the spasms becoming more erratic and violent. "2B!" He crawled over the rock to her, peering over her shoulder. He wasn't ready for it. Underneath her visor, wet streaks marred her cheeks. "A-Are you alright?" "No! No I am not!" 'EMOTIONS ARE PROHIBITED!" That was the only phrase screaming in her head. "2B...What's wrong?" 'EMOTIONS ARE PROHIBITED!' She couldn't betray it...She couldn't indulge herself... "...I...I'm sorry, I had a moment there...I'm fine now-" "No you're not!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and faced her towards him. She could easily break free from his grip, but in that moment she felt exposed and vulnerable. "Why won't you open up to me? I've been trying so hard...Yet you always ignore me!" 'EMOTIONS ARE PROHIBITED.' "...9S...Please…" Her voice cracked. 'Emotions are prohibited.' "...I...I am afraid." "Nonsense...You, afraid? You're the biggest and baddest killing machine I know! And even if you're ever in trouble..." 'Emotions are…' "I'll always be there for you." "9S…" The tears only amplified, but she did not shudder anymore. He winced. Was his choice of words wrong? "I..I'm sorry-" She bit her lips, and let her head lean forward. He was taken completely by surprise, but he did not reject her, nor did he remotely try to stop her. '...']

[9S couldn't deny it. He was infatuated with her. He had been since day one. There was just something about her. The mysterious attitude, the cold and hot personality, the way she delicately wielded her blade...There were so many things that attracted him. The question was, why? Was it wired into his program? If so, why would it be? It made absolutely no sense. Why would he creator make him like this? His thoughts were quickly scattered to the wind, as the subject in question made her way to his fallen body. They had just finished fighting the giant behemoth of a robot without so much as a hitch. Rather, she finished fighting it while he simply looked pretty in the background. Still, she looked so glorious covered in machine oil. "Good job, 9S." "Good job with distracting the big guy while you took care of everything?" "Regardless, you have played a crucial role in neutralizing the rogue." "You flatter me." She sighed and stretched out a hand. "Come on, let's get back to the Bunker." He took her hand gratefully, and stood up really quickly. Perhaps a little too quick. Legs still weak, he fell over on top of her, causing her to give a quick yell in surprise. They landed quite unceremoniously and comically in a heap. "Oh, gosh, ma'am, I'm so…" His voice trailed off as he opened his eyes to see he had a very good look at her complexion. Her pale skin was free of blemishes and looked so soft...Yet her mouth was pressed in a thin line. She did not look amused at all. But...Was that a faint hue of red dusting her cheeks? "...You are quite bold...9S." With a yelp, he jumped up and stood at attention. "My deepest apologies!" "...I...I didn't say I didn't like it." "I will pay for this transgression with...What?" She got up, brushed herself off, looked away, and jutted out her lower lip. "Let's go, 9S." "Wait, wait, wait! You just said that-" "Emotions are prohibited." "Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" "Don't call me ma'am".]

[She was often lost in a distant reverie. Her dazes frequently included a certain companion. It wasn't surprising, honestly. In fact, if anything, it was as clear as day to the pods. He had covered her in times of chaotic confrontations. He had comforted her in times of wavering convictions. He had always been there for him, no matter how many times she pushed him away. But this was the curse she must carry. She could not be with him, for every time she was, she would hurt him. It reminded her of another memory, the memory of him explaining to her what Sisyphus was. She felt like that poor soul, constantly pushing and pushing only to get hurt again. Time after time...It only left deeper wounds. And they only compounded, leaving her with a deeper sense of longing. Sorrow, rage, happiness, all those conflicting emotions were locked away in the cage of memories she built for herself. Some may call it bittersweet, but in reality it was so much more extreme. This was a tragedy. She sat on a log alone, stoking the flames of a dying fire with her blade. "Hey, I finished reconnaissance. There's no hostile movements anywhere nearby." "Thank you 9S." Her voice carried a tone of weariness. "You're always working real hard, 2B." No, she wasn't. "I really admire your work ethic..." Please don't hold her up on a pedestal. "I should really learn a thing or two from you, heh!" Stay away, stop trying to get close to me. But it was programmed into him. She couldn't blame him. It was his inquisitive nature. The more she tried to hide, the more he tried to pry. "Oh yeah...One more thing. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on…" A stray finger made its way to the bottom of his chin, and he scratched sheepishly. "...You can always count on me." "..." "Anyways...I'll leave you be." "Wait." She grabbed the cuff of his jacket. "Huh?" "You said I can count on you...Right?" "Oh that? Yep!" She tightened her grip. "Could you...Indulge me?" She couldn't help but give in to temptation. 2B who prided herself on duty and honor, couldn't help but fall for him, every single time.]


	4. Fall

[It always came when it was least expected. "It is time," Pod 042 informed her. And the moment could not be any worse. 9S laid there sleeping besides her, his head resting on her shoulder. The two were lazing about in the shadows of a ruined building. His chest moved up and down ever so slightly. He was just like a human...Or at least...To her. He always felt more like one than her. After all, it was human nature to be curious. Curiosity, though, always killed the cat. The feeling of dread never got any duller. The pit in the stomach only got deeper. And the sword in the hand only felt heavier when it pierced the black box. It was quick and over with. But it definitely wasn't merciless. She pulled it out as fast as she plunged it in, and cradled the lifeless body. "...Black box signal...Undetectable…" This was how it would always end. Pod 153 looked on, knowing this was always a result. There would always be another to take his place. One with the exact same conscience and personality. Just not the memories. 042 couldn't help but ask. "Pod 042 to Pod 153. Why must it always end like this?" "Pod 153 to Pod 042. Because it is the nature of their programs." "Pod 042 to Pod 153. I do not understand why suffering must be included." "Pod 153 to Pod 042. I do not understand either."]

["Do you love me?" "..." "Hey, 2B...I know you're not sleeping. Androids only appear to be in a state of rest." "...Yes...I do." "Please...2B…" "Yes?" "Look me in the face and say it then…At least pretend like you mean it..." "What do you mean? I'm serious." 9S slowly rose up. "If you're serious...Does that mean you really won't kill me?" If she had blood, it would have ran cold. "..." "...I...knew it. You're really going to kill me eventually." "You're wrong!" She shot up, and looked right back at him. He didn't seem angry. "How many times has it been, 2B? More than you can count, right?" "I...I…" "I can see right through you. In fact, now that you're aware that I am aware…" Right at that moment, she received the order. "I'm sure you're going to eliminate me very soon." Her face contorted into many different expressions. Tortured and pained didn't even begin to cover it. He gently brushed aside her hair and smiled. "Hey, don't do that...You look prettier when you're smiling." "I rarely smile." "And that's what makes it all the more precious." "...Let's run away." "We can't, 2B." "Let's run away." "No-" "Why?!" Her sudden outburst did not phase him in the slightest. "You know it as much as I do. The chances of survival are slim...Not to mention...You're guaranteed to meet me again." "But it won't be you! It is never like you! You're always slightly different! I love all of you, and I hate letting go of all of you!" "But you love me, that much is true, right?" Her face burned. "...Yes, I truly do." "Then that's enough." He took his own sword and shoved it deep into his stomach, twisting the circuitry and wiring beyond repair. She could only watch in shock as the development unfolded. "...W-Why?" "I will trust you. You will always find me, won't you?" "9S...No...You can't leave me like this!" "I'm not leaving you. We'll meet...Again..." And everything went black.]

[Only death and destruction followed in her wake. These hands of hers could only end. How many has she thrown into misery and agony? It was ironic how in the end, she was the one who felt the brunt of it all. She cursed her programming. She cursed herself. She cursed every fiber of her being. She was only beautiful on the outside; inside was a black heart. Yet he never ceased to see the good in her. He always brought out her weak side. Like all things, she had to wrap up these good times. They simply weren't meant to last. 2B didn't deserve all of the happiness. So she used her hands once more and lopped off his head before he could so much as utter a word. The head hit the floor, expression full of surprise, disbelief, bewilderment, and betrayal. It was easier this way. He couldn't hurt her anymore with his suave words. He couldn't hurt her anymore with his gentle demeanor. He couldn't hurt her anymore with his caring nature. But was it really him who was hurting her? No. He never went out of his way to get back at her. He never wished harm upon her, nor did he ever try to put her in harm's way directly. It was all her. It could only be her. She cursed falling in love with him time after time. She cursed trying to run away from her problems. She cursed the cracks in her heart left by him. Doing so relieved a little of the pain. It was time to rinse and repeat. Only death and destruction followed in her wake.]


	5. Winter

[Bury the hatchet. The time of mourning was over. She could not allow her emotions to run rampant any longer. It took her a few days, but eventually she fell back into the once old routine of keeping a stoic expression. Every now and then, she would remember something, and lose herself. But as the days went on, it became easier to control herself. The memories were so distant, but when she closed her eyes, she could remember them vividly. Oh, how delightful they were. It put her at peace, knowing he felt that way for her all the time. It would have to be enough. Pod 042 broke her from her reverie. "YoRHa unit No. 2 Type B. Report to command center to be briefed." She nodded and mechanically went through with her duties. Life would return to normalcy. The sun would rise and fall, and there would always be more robots to fight. That is, until he returned. His phantom apparition would haunt her, for days until she was reunited.]

[His eyes fluttered open to a woman with a veil draped across her nose. "Good tidings, YoRHa unit 9 Type S. I am your operator 21O." It takes a moment to register, but 9S slowly picks up the pace. "Oh...Well, hey there! Nice to meet you! I can't wait to work with you!" "Yes, that's a nice prospect, working with me. Working with you would be a different story entirely." With that said, she turned around and left. "Wow, are the arctic winds blowing today or what?"]

[If she was given one wish, it would be to end their fateful meetings. After all, sorrow begets more sorrow. Blasted things, these feelings were. Had she never possessed them, there'd be no need for all this pain. Did whatever god that created man feel pain like hers? It was said that the deity who did created humans in their likeness. So humans played gods in turn and created androids in their likeness. And now, it was her turn to play god, having the power and say over him. Her sense of time was not measured in minutes or hours, rather it was measured in the number of times he was slain. 9S made it seem like 2B was his world, but from all his efforts it only ended up being 2B who relied on 9S to fill the missing holes. The cycle was about to begin yet again, she intuitively knew it deep in her soul. She chided herself not to develop feelings for him again. This would be the last time. Regardless of whether it evolves platonically or romantically, she swore to keep him at a distance. "Emotions are prohibited." But the god that made humans was selfish. "Emotions are prohibited." The humans that made androids were selfish. "Emotions are prohibited." And 2B was indeed a greedy, sinful, monster. "Emotions are prohibited." Like a mantra, she deluded herself into believing that this time, things would go right.]


	6. Postface

**We met in the Spring**

 **Loved during Summer**

 **Bid farewell in Fall**

 **And died with Winter**


End file.
